Her Huantings
by ironmanblankface
Summary: This story is about a girl that dies in her house and she haunted her ex boyfriend and his wife.


"Emma? Can I talk to you at the Mae's Cafe today?" Eric asked on the phone.

" Sure. What's the reason?" Emma replied.

"You'll know when you get there" Eric said.

"Ok, what time?" asked Emma.

"6 o'clock" Eric replied.

"See you there" Emma said.

They hung up, and Emma went to get ready. She was thinking that it was a date or some type of surprise. But what she doesn't know was that, that would be her last day alive.

Emma went into the Cafe and saw a girl with her boyfriend. She was shocked. Emma walked up to Eric and asked, "Who's that Eric?"

"Eric? Do you know her?!" asked Sarah the girl that was sitting next to Eric..

"No. I've never seen her before." Eric replied.

"What are you talking about? I'm your girlfriend!" Emma said in dismay.

"Excuse me?! I'm his girlfriend!" Sarah said with frustration

"Lets just leave her, Sarah. I think she's crazy.", Eric told her.

They walked away from Emma, and she stood there, tears forming in her eyes. She drove home and slammed the door behind her, still trying to figure out what just happened.

Her mind started going to suicidal thoughts. She wanted to kill herself. Emma hung herself up, with tears streaming down her cheeks. But before Emma was about to suicide she said "Eric you will regret what you have done will me today, hahahaha!"

After that day no one ever saw her again…

One year later, Eric married Sarah and moved into a new house. But what he doesn't know was that the house that he just bought was Emma's old house, where she died in.

At night when Eric was sleeping, he heard screams. He thought it was nothing.

"Did you hear that screaming?" Sarah asked Eric.

"You heard it too?", Eric said. "I thought it was just me."

"Of course, that's why i asked you."Sarah said.

"SSShhhhhh….. Do you hear that? it's coming from the hall." Eric explained.

"Do you want to see if anything's there?" Sarah asked.

They went to go check the hall to see if there was anything. There was nothing there, so they went back to bed.

The next day at 7 O'clock in the morning eric and Sarah went on a morning walk. A man came up to talk to them.

"Are you the couple that just moved to this neighborhood?" The man asked.

They replied, "Yes. We moved here yesterday."

The man asked, "That house?"

"Yeah, isn't it beautiful?" Eric said.

"It is but that house that you just moved into is haunted!" The man said in a scared voice, "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Sarah asked.

"About a year ago a girl died in that house, and everyday after her death everyone would hear a girl screaming and crying at night!" the man said in terror.

Sarah believed it and try to ask the man more questions about the house. But Eric thought the man was crazy so he told the man that they were busy and had to go.

Later that day at night time when they were sleeping, Sarah heard glass breaking, a girl screaming, and loud footsteps.

"Eric! Wake up! Did you hear that?!" Sarah shook him up.

"What? It's just the wind howling. Go back to sleep Sarah." Eric told her.

Sarah knew that it wasn't the wind. So she went to go check by herself. She took a flashlight with her, and walked to the hall. Sarah didn't see anything, but when she shined the light on to the wall, there was drips of blood.

" **AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** she screamed.

Eric was woken up by Sarah's screams. He went to the halls to see if she was okAy.

"Sarah? Are you there?" eric yelled frantically.

When Eric got to the hall, he stopped when he saw the blood dripping down from the ceiling. Eric looked up at the ceiling and froze because he saw that Sarah was hung up by a rope and died. With terror in his eyes, he looked at the wall again, but this time the drips of blood had a word on it that says, "RUN."

Eric started racing to the door, but then heard a voice.

"Sarah? Is that you?" Eric asked, confused

" No. i'm your old girlfriend! Do you remember me?" Said the dead ex- girlfriend.

"Wait, are you Emma?" Replied Eric.

" You made me suffer, now you will suffer too!" Said the dead Emma

Before Eric could escape, he got locked in the house.

After that night, Eric and Sarah were never seen again….

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**


End file.
